


| Eres | You are |

by HolidayHelen



Series: | Love is for the weak, and suddenly I'm the weakest man on earth | [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Robbie and Daisy are great friends, bc i want them to be happy goddammit!, but the space ending never happened, okay?!?!, this is set like 2 years from the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/HolidayHelen
Summary: Is this how love feels? he wonders as a blush creeps up Daisy’s face. His heart skips a beat, and that’s the only answer he needs. Damn, it sure is.





	| Eres | You are |

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing @fierysky for her help, her input and her time trying to help my work seem less...bad. heh.
> 
> Thank you. Thank you. /Thank You/
> 
> Also, this is going to be a series and i swear ill try to be responsible with this one. I can really back off because there's already another one ready to post. lol
> 
> Please enjoy :))

“So get this,” Daisy shifted in the passenger seat of the Charger to face Robbie. He was currently cleaning up their discarded burrito wrappers to make sure his car remained spotless, but he nodded in her direction. 

 

Satisfied she had his attention, Daisy continued.

 

“Everyone at base thinks you can make s'mores with your hands,” she confided with a sly smile. 

 

Robbie blinked a few times before understanding she didn’t mean  _ him _ , but the  _ other guy _ .

 

_ “ _ Can you? _ ”  _ she laughed openly, and Robbie thought about the people who were allowed--actually, more like bold enough-- to tease him.  _ Only Gabe,  _ he concluded.

 

“Huh, never thought about it,” he answered Daisy’s question aloud. Intrigued, he considered the possibility.

 

_ Could I do it?  _ he wondered, the corners of his lips slowly turning up. _ That’d be nice for a change,  _ he decided. His flames being used for something besides killing. 

 

The thought of Daisy and Gabe making s’mores with  _ his  _ hands amused him. Glancing down, he studied them objectively. Though he decimated a group of Watchdogs, they’d already healed, and his worn gloves didn’t look like he bought them a month ago.

 

Of course, Daisy, who took down more than four men while he was incinerating everything, looked even better than he did. As always. 

 

-

 

Daisy peered at Robbie as she sipped her soda, waiting for him to say more. She was used to his lapses of silence though. After being pensive for a few moments, Robbie finally smiled. 

 

“Let’s do it!” he decided, while Daisy cheered.  

 

“Heck yeah! S'mores!” Daisy’s arms shot up in a victory pose. Well, as far as the roof of the car would let her and her joy was infectious.

 

Robbie was trying –and failing- to ignore how her laugh made him smile when she suddenly stopped and scrutinized him. 

 

“When can we do it? I'm free tomorrow!” Daisy’s excitement was palpable. “I could buy the things? And it’ll be ready by the time Gabe comes home from Chess Club!” Robbie was about to correct her, but she was faster. “Wait, chess is Tuesday. Tomorrow is Physics, right?” she paused, waiting for Robbie’s affirmation. “ _ Right?”  _

 

Robbie stared, dumbfounded.   _ Yeah-yes, h-how-did she knows?  _ he thought. 

 

Because the only person who ever bothered to learn and  _ remember _ how many clubs Gabe joined had been  _ him _ , and the Rider. And the Rider didn’t even count … because it’s still him.

 

Instead, he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I think it is.” he tried to sound natural.

 

Daisy beamed; obviously proud of herself, and as she raved about how awesome the s'mores would be, Robbie’s mind started to drift.

 

_ She remembered,  _ he thought.  _ When was the last time someone remembered? The last time someone cared enough even to remember? _

 

Not his uncle, that's for sure.  Not his past girlfriends. Not even their fucking parents. Well, okay, to be fair... it wasn't like they could even. What, with them being dead and all. 

 

He mentally shook his head.

 

He looked at her once more, _really_ looked. He wanted to laugh at the way her smeared eyeliner and disheveled hair made her look adorable. _Because_ _of course, she would look cute after kicking ass. She always fucking does,_ he reflected with a smile.

 

Daisy’s still chattering, but all Robbie could focus on was the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, and her dark hair sticking to her forehead because of the fight. He had an impulse to brush her hair away so that he could see all of her face. He loved seeing her so happy. 

 

_ And oh God, he  _ realizes when Daisy pauses to drink from her can of Coke.  _ I’m in love with her. _

 

And it isn't a big realization; it's more of a reminder, a memory that’s he’s been trying to recollect for some time now. And it comes to him so stupidly natural; the same way Gabe's favorite cereal brand does. 

 

He used to be filled with uncertainty, but with the awareness that  _ he loved her, _ those bubbles of ambiguity popped; waves of conviction and relief releasing and reaching every inch of his body. 

 

And for the first time since he could remember, Robbie Reyes feels serene.

 

But even with such a massive realization, the world doesn't stop, time keeps moving, and they’re still there in his Charger, sitting together and talking like they’ve done so many times before. 

 

 _And_ _this is nice,_ Robbie supposes. _Stupidly nice._

 

Settling comfortably into his seat, he looks out the window, taking in the view. 

 

They’ve parked here many times before, to eat a quick dinner after taking out criminals and Watchdogs, but tonight, he’s seeing it like it’s the first time. It’s a street like any other, yet it for a moment, for this one moment it belongs to them only.

 

“Or even better!” Daisy was saying, a glint of eagerness in her eyes, and that’s when Robbie noticed that it's hardly been 10 seconds since his grand  _ not-realization realization. _ He sighs in relief, and as he turns to face her, their eyes meet.

 

“We could grill and make burgers on the barbecue! Uh, I- you know, if you want to, of course,” she was awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck and avoiding his eyes. Robbie simply nodded at her request, feeling relaxed and at peace. His eyes caressed her features and linger, a moment too long. He would agree to whatever she wanted if only to see her face light up.

 

_ Is this how love feels?  _ he wonders as a blush creeps up Daisy’s face. His heart skips a beat, and that’s the only answer he needs.  _ Damn, it sure is _ .

 

“That'd be great,  _ Days _ ,” he reassures her, pretending that the slight blush on Daisy’s cheeks isn't there as she fixes her hair.

 

And if the way that Daisy’s shy smile reached her eyes warmed his insides, well, he would make sure he kept his cool. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this as much as i enjoyed writing it and watching fierysky beta read it. I had lots of fun, and, i dunno, hope she did too.
> 
> Next work will be up before a week, i swear. 
> 
> And, idk, stay tuned if you wanna read more! :)
> 
> If you wanna scream at me my tumblr is https://quakerider-hell.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you wanna go and say nice things to fierysky https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/


End file.
